The Great Pokémon Trainer Detective part 10 - Giovanni's Plan
(Next, Meowth is shown carrying Annie towards a cage with its door open.) *Annie/Olivia: Stop! Let me go! You ugly old thing! (Meowth throws her inside and slams the door.) *Meowth/Fidget: That ought to hold ya! (He traps Annie in the cage by locking its door with a key.) *Annie/Olivia: (from inside the cage) Help! Let me out! Let me out! *Meowth/Fidget: See how you like that! (He blows a raspberry at her, then walks away towards Giovanni, who is looking through the bag.) *Giovanni/Ratigan: Ah, the uniforms. Oh Meowth, I knew I could rely on you. Now, you didn't forget anything? *Meowth/Fidget: (cackles) No problem. I took care of everything. Everything on the list. (Unfortunately, as he looks behind him to display the list, he realizes it's missing and frantically searches for it.) *Meowth/Fidget: Uh-oh. *Giovanni/Ratigan: What's wrong? (Meowth continues patting himself down.) *Meowth/Fidget: (panicked) The list...Well...Well, I know I... *Giovanni/Ratigan: (getting angry) Where's the list? *Meowth/Fidget: (nervously) The list, yeah, yeah, yeah. Well you see, uh, it was like this. I was in the toy store getting uniforms when I heard a "Pikachu! Pika, Pika!" *Giovanni/Ratigan: (puzzled, impatiently) You're not coming through. (Meowth imitates a rabbit sniffing.) *Meowth/Fidget: An Electric Mouse Pokémon came. I ran. I had baby bonnet, girl in bag, and Ash, he ch...He chased me. (Hearing this last piece of information, Giovanni cracks.) *Giovanni/Ratigan: What? Ash Ketchum on the case''?! Why you gibbering little... (Meowth cowers in fear as Giovanni clutches his chest, apparently having a heart attack. His face is red with fury, but just as quickly as his temper rose, Giovanni calms down and scoops Meowth into his arms.) *Giovanni/Ratigan: (chuckles) Oh, my dear Meowth. You have been hanging upside down too long. *Meowth/Fidget: You mean, you're not mad? I'm glad you're taking it so well. (Giovanni carries Meowth to the back. There is silence until we hear the sound of a bell and Meowth's terrified scream. Around the corner, Groudon is holding Meowth, attempting to have the cat for dinner. Meowth keeps making desperate attempts to escape.) *Meowth/Fidget'': (panicking) Not me, you idiot. No, stop, you stupid dinosaur! Open up! Open up! Ai, ai, ai! Oh, ow! You're hurting my tail! (Giovanni has his back turned and is leaning against a bottle, rubbing his temples.) *Giovanni/Ratigan: (ragingly) How dare that idiot Ash poke his stupid nose into my wonderful scheme and foul up everything! *Meowth/Fidget'': Let me out! Let me out! HELP!! (Meowth has managed to climb out of Groudon's mouth, only to have him stuff him back inside and keep him mouth plugged with one of his clawed hands.) *Giovanni/Ratigan: Oh, I can just see that insufferable grin on his smug face. (He bangs his head against the bottle and winces in pain, but suddenly has a wicked idea and smiles to match.) *Giovanni/'Ratigan: Yes... Yes, I can just see it. (chuckles) Groudon, release him. *Meowth/Fidget: (from inside Groudon's mouth) I'm too young to die! (moans) (Groudon pouts for a moment, then spits the poor mangled cat out. Giovanni, having found some use for the cat after all, holds him up by his cheeks.) *Giovanni/Ratigan: Meowth, you delightful little maniac. You've presented me with a singular opportunity. (He drops Meowth, feigning a look of concern.) Poor Ash! (malevolently) Oh, he is in for a little surprise. (The scene fades to Ash Ketchum's flat, except for Giovanni's eyes, who fade afterwards.) Category:Julian14bernardino Category:Julian Bernardino Category:Julian14bernardino Transcripts Category:The Great Mouse Detective Parts Category:Transcripts Category:Cruel Scenes Category:Scenes Category:Parts